narutoblitzfandomcom-20200216-history
NarutoBlitz Wiki
Welcome to the Naruto Blitz Wiki! Welcome to Naruto Blitz wiki where there is information on the server, some players/staff, roleplaying aspects for the server, and history of the server Naruto Blitz Server Information Naruto Blitz is a Naruto minecraft server that uses mods to add more fun for players and to give staff tools to make things that are related to Naruto the anime/manga series. server IP narutoblitz.g.akliz.net server website https://narutoblitz.enjin.com/ server modpack https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/narutoc-blitz-server-pack.1099055, server planet minecraft https://www.planetminecraft.com/server/naruto-c-blitz-naruto-c-server/ server owners Broly_Elric Koichihirose Naruto Blitz Server History Naruto c Blitz has been reseted many times and has caused the server's community to have mix feelings on why, and if staff have done so in the reset in the first place. The server is around 2-3 years old with multiple resets either changing many mods, or changing the server's theme all together. The first form of the server was Naruto C Blitz using Naruto c, family c, years c, and custom npcs having originally started with 4 admins and an owner slowly growing with a couple more admins, moderators, builders, and helpers all having importance to the server. The first main villages to the server were the lava village, Dov village, and the mountain village. The lava village was owned by former admin nethergod1 being the first kage to the village and allowed anyone in to use the village's training that was heavily used when it people found it being the one of the best training methods from the server. The Dov village owned by admin Broly_Elric now one of the owners the Dov village has been a part of the server ever since it began with broly being the only cage to the village letting people join the village but didn't let most people outside the village to normally drop by because the kage didn't want the village to have its location revealed to enemies of the village. The mountain village was owned by JayRicks and was one of many kage to the village, the mountain village was the most popular village of the server in the time with some influence on the server and brought many together because of that, but later was taken over by an enemy faction called the Raikou. The main enemy to the server and the villages early in the server was the Raikou owned by Spitfire1993 and had many higher ups of the server like head admin somuchkoala and owner koichihirose join the faction. The goal of the faction was to destroy the server's government and take over or destroy all the villages. Spitfire1993 had a good following and was able to achieve most of his goals, taking control of the mountain village causing the mountain villagers to leave and some making villages of their own but ended up giving up on the villages and leaving the server, the Raikou caused most villages to end and caused the server to die ending the first form of the server. the server became a dragon block server at one point but stopped and went to pixelmon private beta server, then went back to Naruto c. In this era of the server, rpgitems were being used more, story was being developed and events started to begin. Broly Elric made the story and events for the server as well as many of the rpgitems for the server. In this era of the server curse mark and sage mode was implemented with snake and toad sage mode being the sage modes you can get with significant power ups. Not much of this era of the server is remembered by staff members so not much information can be given. The server got a new admin named infernoseth beginning an era of more clans to the server, suzanoo was added with many other things for clans. People weren't allowed to have clan items that were from different clans which caused tons of problems for staff. Kekkei Genkai like ice release and such were added as well, but the schematics from the clans and kekkei genkai caused tons of damage to the server like lag and destruction to parts of warps and spawn. Infernoseth left and clans just became uchiha and hyuuga and not much majorly happened until the server started to add armors workshop and ars magic where the server began to boom in popularity In the eyes of the staff but ars magica also caused many headaches to the upper staff with corrupted chunks becoming a major problem to the server and in the end ars magica was removed to stop the corrupted chunks causing many players to leave. The server died pretty much after that but slowly in months and months of time grew back to a decently good amount of players and as that happened moderator named fishy and admin named xuno started a role-play to the server that caused drama and staff drama. Xuno was the main character to the role-play being the "soul" daughter of life and death both roles were played by former admin nethergod1. Life and death were the children of Broly Elric who was "god" in the server lore and was painted in an evil light to be the villain of the story but broly was just the antagonist to xuno character's story and not really a villain. Fishy was the "soul" brother to Xuno in the role-play. The backstory of the role-play's beginning was that broly was a Saiyan from another universe and decided to create his own and become the god of his universe not to expand his ego but for no other purpose than to just see a creation he made blossom into something that he would be satisfied with. Broly was god to that universe and had the power of a god and previous power that he had before that. He created his own earth where a god tree appeared similar to what kaguya did, broly ate a fruit from it and absorbed the tree becoming the ten tails of his universe and was called the god of chakra to the humans that inhabited his earth. While Broly was drunk his daughter life and his adopted son death sealed him away and split him into multiple pieces creating the 9 tailed beast and leaving the rest of the extra chakra and energy to be sealed away causing broly to create a being called Zurasamu that was ordered to create the dov village and to unseal the rest of broly. Life and death spread chakra across the world and had 9 children that would incarnate always having one of the tailed beast inside them in some way. During when Xuno's early childhood a village that she lived in called the Blood Moon village was destroyed by a young fishy that was being controlled by the 8 tails. this caused Xuno to seek revenge and to become stronger, which lead to Xuno finding life and death which trained Xuno who learned she has the 9 tailed fox inside her. Xuno trained in life and death chakra over the years and learned to use purgatory chakra. Xuno became rivals to fishy who had wood style, and many other techniques in his arsenal. As the roleplay continues Zurasamu finds a way to unseal broly who lost all his chakra powers but still had his lore breaking abilities that were joked around on the server. After broly returns to his village some jinjuuriki side with him while Xuno believes that broly is a horrible person from hearing his past. Xuno seals the 7 tails inside her by convincing the 7 tails jin to give up their tailed beast ending up in them dying. Xuno also forced all other tailed beast to give half of their tailed beast to her or else certain death and their full tailed beast would then be removed by force, they could keep their tailed beast if they won a battle against her but she was too strong for any of them so in the end she became the "10 tails" jin sorta getting rinnegan later on with time stop abilities and all 6 paths of rinnegan. fishy died cause he left the server. After broly gets back his rinnegan he starts to use the power from the rinnegan conjunction with his special ability that revolved around creating muscles that includes creating hearts and muscle fibers. Broly decided to kill his adopted son death by going to his location and punching a hole in him then pushing that fist up causing death's body to spit apart. Xuno saw this with her eyes stood in shock while broly kills her father and takes the corpse. Broly absorbs death giving him the power of death chakra and his other chakra powers back, then the next part of Broly's plan was to get the tailed beast and absorb them back into him to become whole. Xuno finds out about this and tells the other jinjuuriki and convinces most but 2 jinjuuriki to fight along side her to defeat broly. broly and Xuno had a planned fight but never occurred and the role-play was never finished. the role-play for the most part was bull shit and some upper staff like broly just rolled along with it doing little to nothing in the role-play. The role-play was a major part of this era but it wasn't everything there was drama and thats pretty much it. Xuno and fishy argued a lot, Xuno also argued with players and some other staff. Xuno left feeling that he just wasn't have much fun anymore and left then soon went to a server called impact to then soon later leave. The server sorta went off theme with many things not revolving around Naruto which didn't appeal to many and when mathiok's Naruto anime mod released its first update in 2018 the server fully died. The server's mod changed to Mathiok's Naruto anime mod with some other mods, this is the present era of the server and more will be added as time go on! Server Rules # Be respectful towards others # be ethical (staff will judge) # no advertising! Permanent ban with no warning can or will be done # no griefing spawn/warps # No exploiting bugs and glitches, this will end up in an immediate ban # no excessive cursing # no hacking/using outside programs even if not using them having them installed will lead to a ban # no impersonating players or staff # no asking for anything unreasonable # no complaining # no being a smart-ass # do not argue in global chat # do not accuse staff of cheating without definite proof, if you have the proof then you may report them to admins # listen to staff, their judgement should be trusted # Faction raiding is allowed # do not share late game, event items with other players # Staff do not have to or need to deal with any silly behavior, if they think they need to mute they will mute # contact staff if you need help with anything but preferably lower staff unless its a major problem # have fun! Villages To learn what Kage can do click this link! https://narutoblitz.wikia.com/wiki/Village_System Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse